starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat
Kuat Drive Yards ou KDY foi a maior empresa de construção naval militar na galáxia na época da Guerra Civil Galáctica, com base em Kuat. Kuat Drive Yards vendia seus produtos principalmente para o Império Galáctico, e para a República Galáctica anteriormente. Muitos produtos Kuat poderiam ser encontrados em Caças TIE, veículos blindados de combate, como AT-STs e AT-ATs, Destróieres Estelares e outros veículos militares. No entanto, Kuat Drive Yards não vendia apenas para o Império, muitos governos planetários compraram suas armas com finalidade de defender seu planeta da guerra. Estas circunstâncias ajudaram a fazer da Kuat Drive Yards uma das corporações mais famosas da galáxia. História Fundação e início da história thumb|250px|left|O planeta Kuat e seu estaleiro orbital.Kuat Drive Yards foi fundada nos primeiros dias da República Galáctica por um grupo de aristocratas humanos conhecido como os Dez. Esses comerciantes, liderados pela família Kuat, se uniram com a intenção de criar o maior, o mais eficiente estaleiro da galáxia. Eles contrataram terraformadores para mudar o planeta Kuat em um mundo paradisíaco enquanto os engenheiros projetaram e construíram os seis primeiros de muitos complexos estaleiros navais orbital. Este projeto enfrentou a oposição de consórcios comerciais jovens, assim como a dissidência interna dentro das famílias comerciantes. Apesar do uso de sabotagem, espionagem e grupos piratas contratados, os grupos comerciais não conseguiram impedir as famílias Kuat, que se resolveram as suas diferenças internas, assinando a Isenção Herança que deu o controle perpétuo da família Kuat sobre Kuat Drive Yards. Após estas dificuldades iniciais, o estaleiro cresceu rapidamente em tamanho e em prestígio, e em aproximadamente 5.000 ABY era conhecido como um construtor de naves de primeira classe na galáxia. Nos milênios que se seguiram, os estaleiros tornaram-se conhecidos pela construção de naves de guerra que serviram na Frota da República tanto durante as Antigas Guerras Sith quanto às Novas Guerras Sith. . No entanto, KDY não era um estaleiro de primeira linha, o título foi reservado ao triunvirato composto de Core Galaxy Systems, Corellia StarDrive e Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc.. Kuat tomou como objetivo se tornar um membro deste grupo, e se envolveu em uma competição feroz com Core Galaxy Systems. Entre guerras de preços, espionagem industrial, e as táticas mais desleais, Core Galaxy sofreu perdas graves e foi forçado a vender seus ativos. Em 500 ABY, KDY comprou a empresa e aposentou o nome Core Galaxy Systems. Com esta aquisição, Kuat tomou seu lugar como o construtor de naves superior na Antiga República. Logo, se juntou pela Corporação Corelliana de Engenharia (CCE), que tinha comprado Corellia StarDrive quando a empresa perdeu sua equipe de projeto inteira sênior em um acidente de shuttle. Expansão e investimento KDY rapidamente ganhou uma reputação como uma empresa predatória. Além da Core Galaxy, Kuat rapidamente comprou uma série de outros pequenos construtores de naves, e fábricas construídas sobre uma série de mundos fora do Setor Kuat. Belderone, Karavis, Rothana e Xa Fel estavam entre muitos mundos a contribuir para o esforço de construção KDY, diretamente ou através de empresas subsidiárias, como Rothana Heavy Engineering e Indústrias Ubrikkian. KDY também tinha uma tendência a criar subsidiárias para se concentrar em mercados específicos: *Kuat Lazer focava em embarcações civis. *Kuat Veículos construía airspeeders, landspeeders e speeder bikes. *Kuat Sistemas de Engenharia foi responsável por designs de starfighters e embarcações de patrulha. Chempat Engineered Defenses, propriedade conjunta com CEC, projetou e construiu geradores de escudo para naves espaciais e conjuntos de sensores. KDY também foi um membro importante em vários de grupos de comércio e tinha dois membros na Direção da Federação do Comércio. A empresa também foi parte da União Techno, mas em algum momento antes das Guerras Clônicas decidiu cortar os seus laços. Kuat Drive Yards também foi um membro fundador da Autoridade do Setor Corporativo. Em troca de um investimento de 50 quatrilhões de créditos, metade em doações diretas de créditos e equipamentos, a outra metade na compra de ações e títulos na Autoridade do Setor Corporativo, KDY recebeu uma posição como um patrocinador signatário, permitindo-lhe acesso completo para anunciar e vender seus produtos no Setor Corporativo, bem como preços extremamente reduzidos para produtos a granel e matérias-primas que eram necessárias para a construção KDY em larga escala. Guerras Clônicas a Batalha de Yavin thumb|Um dos cruzadores da KDY mais populares e usados pela República, a [[Star Destroyer classe Venator|classe Venator.]]Nos séculos anteriores à Guerras Clônicas, Kuat Drive Yards construiu uma série de desenhos de naves de guerra de grande porte, incluindo vários Star Battlecruiser classe Procurator e Star Dreadnoughts classe Mandator I como parte da Frota da Defesa do Setor Kuat. Algumas de suas experiências com grandes projetos surgiram devido à sua adesão à União Techno. Após a separação, KDY decidiu criar naves novas apenas para a República Galáctica. Antes da invasão de Naboo, era esperado que KDY apoiasse a Federação do Comércio em sua oposição à proposta de tributação das rotas comerciais. No entanto, os laços entre as duas entidades azedou quando Nute Gunray comandou o assassinato do resto da Direção da Federação do Comércio, incluindo os dois delegados Kuati. Pouco depois, Rothana Heavy Engineering foi subcontratada peloa clonadores de Kamino para construir uma gama completa de naves de assalto e veículos de combate para um exército de clones secreto. Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections''Pouco antes das Guerras Clônicas, a empresa também desenvolveu modificações, em nome da Ordem Jedi, para o design do Delta-7 interceptor em seus estaleiros de pesquisas sobre Gyndine. Apesar de seu compromisso anterior com a República, no início do conflito, Kuat foi secretamente contactado pelos separatistas para construir uma frota de naves de combate fortemente armada que visualmente parecia cargueiros a granel. ''Storm Fleet Warnings Alguns senadores mais tarde afirmaram que o contrato da frota Tormenta foi um ato de traição, mas o Chanceler Palpatine chamou o ato um simples incidente de conexões corporativas erradas e KDY escapou da punição. O Exército Clone e RHE logo viram sua primeira ação na Batalha de Geonosis, um confronto que iniciou as Guerras Clônicas. Com uma série de grandes estaleiros sob o controle da União Techno e outros membros da Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes, Kuat foi subitamente cercado com encomendas de naves capitais. Poucos dias depois da Batalha de Geonosis, uma ordem para um adicional de 1000 transportes Acclamator foi enviada. Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook Mais ordens seguidas para uma grande variedade de naves de guerra, naves de apoio e blindados terrestres, de tudo, desde as naves médicas MedStar Duology a Walkers de assalto pesado.Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections Kuat também se envolveu em espionagem contra Neimoidia, levando a uma corrida armamentista crescente entre os dois complexos industriais. Kuat tomou medidas para proteger suas instalações, aumentando o número de pessoal de segurança, atualizando as suas forças de setor, espalhando campos minados maciços em torno de seus respectivos setores e o cortando uma secção da Via Hydiana ao tráfego. A República também colocou naves de guerra ao longo da fronteira externa do sistema de Kuat. Neste ponto, a importância Kuat para a República foi tão grande que até mesmo funcionários da Federação de Comércio comentram sobre a necessidade de silenciar Kuat antes de qualquer campanha eventual contra Coruscant. CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:7:01 Edition Notícias envolvendo a companhia foram publicadas em outdoors digitais em Coruscant durante o conflito. thumb|left|Kuat foi responsável pela construção da maioria da Frota Imperial.Apesar de ser o único maior e mais poderoso estaleiro na galáxia, a escala das Guerras Clônicas foi além até mesmo da capacidade da KDY. A fim de acompanhar a demanda por naves e corresponder aos estaleiros separatistas, KDY uniu forças com outras empresas leais, como CEC e Rendili StarDrive. CEC focou-se em transporte de tropas pequenas, corvetas e gunships, enquanto Rendili e KDY formaram o Projeto de Iniciativa Victor para compartilhar experiência de desenvolvimento para o papel de naves multi-pesadas de guerra.The New Essential Chronology Duas figuras-chave que emergem durante este programa: Walex Blissex e sua filha Lira Blissex. Walex foi designado para chefiar o esforço Rendili, que resultou na Star Destroyer classe Victory I. A classe Victory foi apressada para a produção completa seis meses mais cedo, quando uma frota de União Techno quebrou o bloqueio de Foerost. Uma frota Victory conseguiu derrotar a Frota Bulwark em Anaxes e ganhou apoio significativo para o conceito de pesadas naves capitais. A equipe KDY liderada por Lira produziu dois projetos. O primeiro, o Star Destroyer classe Venator foi projetado para ser uma nave de guerra multi-papel e uma escolta de naves de guerra maiores. O Venator foi maior do que o Victory e levou um complemento lutador muito maior. O segundo projeto, o Star Destroyer classe Imperator foi produzido em quantidade muito menor durante as guerras, mas ganhou um aumento na produção, uma vez que o conflito terminou. O Star Destroyer classe Tector também começou a sua linha de produção, mas tinha um serviço-recorde semelhante para o Imperator, apenas à frente de alguns poucos força tarefa da República. Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide Enquanto isso, o Venator sofria de um início desfavorável. Várias das primeiras naves foram envolvidas em um escândalo do Senado que resultou na perda de Duro. Apesar disso, o Venator conduziu a República a emitir ordens para muitas milhares de naves. Mais de mil naves tomariam parte na Batalha de Coruscant. Venators e os navios de guerra da KDY, produzidos durante a guerra, foram promovidos como sendo a causa da maioria das vitórias da República pela empresa. Ao final da guerra, os projetos ainda mais pesados, como o Star Dreadnaught classe Mandator II, ajudou a preencher lista da Frota da República. Clone Wars Volume 6: On the Fields of Battle A empresa também começou a produzir a estação espacial militar Cardan, mas este projeto não estava em campo até depois da guerra. O design das Guerras Clônicas, Star Destroyer classe Gladiator, também foi entregue da Rendili StarDrive e transformado em uma nave de guerra que foi aplicada à margem da sociedade galáctica após o fim da guerra. The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide thumb|A série Cardan de estações espaciais militares foi fabricada pela Kuat nos primeiros anos do Império. Enquanto a guerra se aproximava do fim, a linha de produção Venator-class desacelerou em favor de mais Imperators e Tectors. Essas classes passaram a ter uma carreira mais ilustre durante o Império Galáctico, enquanto as naves mais antigas como o Acclamator e Victory serviram como naves de apoio. O Venator gradualmente desapareceu de forças militares regulares, vendo serviço apenas com as forças de defesa privada de Moffs e várias facções de submundo. Na fundação do Império, a segurança foi aumentada e as instalações orbitais e estações espaciais foram militarizadas e aumentadas para garantir a continuidade da produção de naves de guerra. Kuat recebeu o seu próprio Moff para supervisionar o setor. Por causa de seu apoio ao Imperador Palpatine, KDY recebeu a maioria dos contratos para a edificação da Frota Imperial. A fim de se concentrar em naves capitais, os Sistemas de Engenharia Kuat foram dobrados na linha KDY principal, e vários dos projetos de caças foram vendidos para Frota Sienar de Sistemas. Durante várias décadas, KDY manteve um rico catálogo de destróieres, cruzadores, cruzadores de batalha, The Bounty Hunter Wars e naves de guerra para o Império. The Illustrated Star Wars Universe O auge da linha KDY foi outra contribuição de Lira Wessex. Cerca de 3 ABY, KDY elaborou planos para uma nave de guerra titânica, uma ainda mais poderosa do que o Mandator II das Guerras Clônicas. O novo projeto Star Dreadnought foi veementemente contestado por um número de almirantes Imperiais, mas Darth Vader e o Imperador Palpatine tiveram um interesse pessoal no programa. Como o projeto Estrela da Morte estava quase completo, a Frota Imperial mudou de idéia e mais Almirantes começaram a apoiar o conceito de "estilo terror" que o novo design representava. Foi também esperado que a nova nave pudesse fornecer à Frota as suas próprias super armas para competir com a Estrela da Morte. Quatro naves foram encomendadas, embora a primeiro nave, Executor, começou a construção em Fondor, ao invés de Kuat. Havia várias razões possíveis para essa mudança, incluindo a necessidade de sigilo, o plano de Darth Vader para utilizar a construção do Executor a fim de extrair oficiais traidores e espiões rebeldes, uma simples demonstração de superioridade de Palpatine sobre KDY, que tinha feito tentativas para permanecer independente do Império, ou retaliação de recusa KDY de participar em qualquer parte do projeto da Estrela da Morte. Irritado, KDY começou a construção da segunda nave da classe ao mesmo tempo, também nomeando-a de Executor. Enquanto isso, a empresa continuou a ter contratos com outros partidos, incluindo uma ordem de naves de exploração personalizados para Alderaan pouco antes de sua destruição. Vários projetos mais especiais também foram iniciados, notavelmente o Eclipse, um Star Dreadnought armado com um superlaser.Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Apesar destes novos projetos, KDY ainda era capaz de produzir naves da classe Imperial a uma taxa elevada, permitindo que a Marinha Imperial alcançasse um força de pelo menos 25 mil dessas naves. A Guerra Civil Galáctica thumb|left|As equipes de construção trabalhavam em condições de Gravidade zero. A programação para os quatro Star Dreadnought classe Executor seria radicalmente alterada, como resultado da destruição da Estrela da Morte pela Aliança Rebelde em Yavin. O Executor em Fondor só ficou pronto seis meses depois, com a segunda nave, rebatizada de Lusankya, concluída pouco tempo depois. Lusankya foi prontamente enterrada sob a superfície de Coruscant a mando de Ysanne Isard. As outras duas naves foram dadas a almirantes escolhidos pessoalmente por Palpatine. Com o Executor devastando um número de postos avançados rebeldes, o Império ordenou um aumento na produção dessas enormes naves. Fondor continuou a servir como um local de construção alternativo, mas KDY construiu a maioria das naves em suas próprias instalações, muitas vezes apressando as naves para fora da doca com uma grande parte concluída e as naves eram enviadas para instalações menores para terminar o trabalho. Isto permitiu uma maior taxa de produção do que seria possível, pois havia um número limitado de rampas capazes de manter uma nave do tamanho de um classe Executor. Além de Star Destroyers, Star Cruisers, Star Battlecruisers, and Star Dreadnoughts, Kuat continuou a receber grandes encomendas de naves capitais menores do Império. A Marinha Imperial foi aumentando as suas forças, e Kuat era o principal fornecedor para as naves capitais. Novos projetos foram criados durante este tempo para combater as ações dos rebeldes, tais como a EF76 Nebulon-B fragata de escolta, a VT-49 Decimator, e Star Galleon todos projetados como uma reação à ataques rebeldes. A empresa era conhecida por cortar custos, através da construção de módulos individuais para uso em vários projetos de naves. A torre de comando na classe Acclamator era um elemento comumente usado em seus projetos de naves pequenas, e as icônicas torres em forma de T utilizadas nas classes Imperial e Executor também foram altamente modulares e usadas em classes de muitas naves de guerra durante os anos da carreira da empresa. Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy Quando Alderaan foi destruído pelo Império, Kuat recuperou suas perdas por sistemas de reutilização destinado à naves de escolta do perímetro Alderaaniano e estações aduaneiras orbitais em suas novas linhas de produção de batalha. Slave Ship Kuat de Kuat [[Ficheiro:KUAT01AB.jpg|thumb|Um anúncio do Star Destroyer classe Imperial]] Durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, Kuat Drive Yards foi liderada por Kuat de Kuat. Um aristocrata tecnicamente disposta, Kuat de Kuat esforçou para manter KDY independente do Império. Um de seus maiores medos era a nacionalização, até o ponto onde ele acreditava que a Aliança Rebelde era a melhor escolha. Somente pragmatismo manteve KDY leal ao Império, pois Palpatine rapidamente esmagou qualquer tentativa de Kuat de se aderir à Aliança. O pragmatismo também orientou muitas das decisões tomadas por Kuat de Kuat durante seu mandato como chefe da empresa. Pouco tempo depois da Batalha de Yavin, KDY estava sob cerco de uma série de direções. Imperador Palpatine estava desconfiado dos motivos de Kuat em recusar a oferta no projeto Estrela da Morte (a razão era que a Estrela da Morte poderia substituir um grande número de naves de guerra, o que resultaria em uma diminuição acentuada nos lucros para KDY), Príncipe Xizor do Sol Negro estava fazendo um jogo para controlar a KDY em si, e a Aliança Rebelde tinha feito recentemente um ataque surpresa contra as instalações de estaleiro para atrair naves imperiais para longe de Fresia. Referências Categoria:Companias Categoria:Produtores Categoria:Manufaturadoras de dróides Categoria:Cultura de Kuat